Sewer Gators
by Ibriers16
Summary: On her first visit with her new friend The Doctor. Jess Ringstead head to New York in 2012! But there is a sinister secret lurking in the sewers. what is it, where did it come from and can The Doctor Stop it


Jess Ringstead had to sit down she was amazed by the sheer size of the Tardis interior. The inside of this small police box was colossal firstly there was a massive console room, the walls seemed to be made out of shiny metal and pierced with rows and rows of tiny circles. In the centre of the console room was the console itself a massive, six-sided control panel each of the panels covered in a variety of switches, levels, dials, knobs and buttons. In the centre of the console was a round column of glass in which six crystals glowed brightly giving off a vivid turquoise light. The Doctor himself was standing at the console tinkering with a piece of machinery "I can see" he began looking down "That your answer of coming with me to see the universe was a 'yes' then?"

"Just one trip" Jess explained "But this machine it's… it's"

"Bigger on the inside. I know" The Doctor interrupted "if I had a pound for eveytime I heard that I'd be a rich man. Now" he finished rubbing his hands together "Where and when do you want to go?"

Jess thought for a minute "New York. 2012." She said!

"New York, New York in the year two thousand and twelve coming right up" The Doctor said he danced around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers. The crystals began to rise and fall and the floor seemed to sway like a ship. This only lasted for a few minutes "Give me a minute" The Doctor said "We should be stabilizing now" all was silent.

"Have we stabilized?"

"We've landed" The Doctor replied "New York, March the 25th 2012" he gestured towards the door, Jess went over and pushed it open.

Stepping out Jess look around and could see that they were underground "What is this place?" she asked

"City Hall Subway station" The Doctor explained "Perfect spot for when I come here, no one's been here for ages and no trains stop here come on" city hall station was indeed elegant had tiled walls and ornate arched the biggest one was one that The Doctor was head towards this lead to the stairs that took them up to ground level. Although the gate was padlocked The Doctor undid it with the torch-like device he kept in his jacket pocket

"What is that thing?" Jess asked

"Sonic Screwdriver, handy device."

Outside on the street Jess was in a state of bewilderment Looking up and down, "I'm here" she said then without a word of warning she threw her arms around The Doctor's neck "Thanks" she said

"It's ok" The Doctor smiled "Now what do you want to do?"

"Everything!" Jess said, The Doctor smiled "It's a nice place granted, I have something to do myself with regard to both the Tardis and G.I.N! meet up in an hour? Back here?" Jess nodded she wanted to start off by doing some shopping she had heard that New York was famous for its clothes shops. She opened her purse realizing that she had no money However there was a credit card in her purse it had a picture of the Tardis on it and a note 'Jess here is the Tardis credit card there is $1,000 on it, don't spend it all at once but treat yourself! Signed The Doctor'

Back in the subway station, The Doctor had just unlocked the Tardis and was about to step inside when a noise from the train tunnel made him look around. It sounded like a growling noise, Jumping down onto the tracks her withdrew a heavy-duty torch from his jacket pocket and switched it on "Hello?" He called "Whose there?" his voice echoed eerily around the various channels and tunnels, just then he reached a small round man-hole cover using his sonic screwdriver he undid the rim and lifted it up and went inside.

Jess wasn't a woman to spend much money but being in only 3 shops she had certainly hadn't been lenient with her spending. She said on a bench and thought about going to the station to drop the bags of at the Tardis.

Just then a commotion made her look round, a man was lying on the ground while two teenagers were attacking him, "OI!" Jess shouted and ran towards them upon seeing her the two teenagers fled "Are you ok?" Jess asked and bent down to look at the man he was in his mid-twenties with very fair hair, so fair it was nearly white and bright blue eyes, he was very handsome.

"Yeah I'm fine" he croaked Jess helped him up,

"What did they want? Did they take anything?"

"It wasn't a mugging" The Man replied "It was to do with my work look" He showed Jess a silver badge with the letters 'SE' engraved above a five pointed star "My name is Raymond Webber, I'm a senior Personal Assistant to the General Manager of SE"

"SE?" Jess asked

"You do know what SE is?" Raymond asked and when Jess shook her head he nearly collapsed with surprise "Smythe Enterprises" he explained "Biggest firm in the whole of New York. Nearly 75% of all building work and city maintenance is done by her co-operation. Our General Manager Miss Abigail Smythe is probably one of the richest women in the world. She is making much more money than anyone else. Trouble is that anyone who works for her often gets attacked."

"Why?" Jess enquired

"I don't know. Miss Smythe doesn't say but recently there have been a load of disappearances, men and women vanishing all over the city. I' really don't know if the two are linked but anyone who works for Smythe Enterprises has to be ready to become very unpopular" Raymond sighed "but I hold a very important position in the company and I don't want to forfeit it! Thanks again miss?"

"Jess, Jess Ringstead"

"Well Jess Rinstead it was nice meeting you" They shook hands and Raymond walked away. Jess had decided to go back to the Tardis and tell The Doctor what she had heard.

"Come on, where are you?" Asked The Doctor he couldn't see much apart from the light of his torch, the rest of just eternal blackness. The walls were made of dark coloured Brick. The tunnels were almost egg-shaped and at the bottom was a narrow channel with water flowing through. "Must be can be some sort of sewer or drain" The Doctor muttered talking to himself rather than any one. He turned around and sniffed "Whoo!" he exclaimed "Phor that pong is defiantly not human!" Just then there was a loud bellowing roar coming from up ahead.

The hairs on the back of The Doctor's neck were on end but he carried on heading that way.

Jess made her way back to the station and went to the Tardis. Outside a black car had pulled up and a woman in a black suit got out and walked into the station. Jess had put her shopping bags in the console room, there was no sign of The Doctor, just then she could hear voices coming from the other side of the Tardis door. At first she thought it must be The Doctor, but listening closer she could hear it was a woman's voice "City Hall is offering just $10,000 for this place. It will make a fantastic tea room or something like that what do you say Mr. Webber?"

"I agree Miss Smythe" came Raymond's voice. Jess' face was in an expression of shock on the other side of the Tardis door were Raymond Webber and Abigail Smythe. Slowly Jess opened the door a crack and she could see them, Raymond she recognised instantly. Abigail Smythe was short with pale skin and dyed red hair. Her clear brown eyes scanned around her surroundings and fell upon the Tardis

"Mr. Webber?" she asked "What is this?" she ran her hands over the panels similar to what Jess had done when she had first seen the Tardis.

"Just a piece of rubbish, probably left on the platform when it was shut down"

At that point Jess was nearly knocked off her feet and the businesswoman pushed hard and the doors flew open.

The Doctor entered into a junction where another tunnel entered from the right. Shining his torch both left and right. He couldn't see anything just then the light beam from his torch landed on it was a workman helmet complete with a large SE written on the side in black writing, the helmet was made of orange plastic. The Doctor shivered the sight wasn't welcoming and the temperature wasn't warm. "Hello?" he called again "Anyone there?"

He turned back the way he had come then a man's voice cried out in fear.

"HELLO! HELLO?" The Doctor walked towards the noise and his light fell upon a powerfully-build dark skinned man dressed in yellow overalls his eyes were wide and scared as The Doctor walked forward he could see something out of the corner of his eye, he spun round and the light caught a reptilian tail sliding away into the darkness.

"It's ok!" The Doctor called turning his light back onto the man "I'm a friend. Can you move?"

"The engineer nodded and joined him "Come on" The Doctor said "Let's get you back to the station" he helped the engineer out of the junction as they clambered back towards the Tardis and safety The Doctor couldn't help but feeling that they were being watched.

"Just one question" Abigail Smythe asked "Who are you and what are you doing on my future property?"

Jess had no idea what to say, Abigail Smythe was about as tall as she was but it was clear that she was the boss and you had to answer to her. "My name is Jess Ringstead"

"What's this?" Abigail Smythe asked again looking around the Tardis Console room

"It's not mine" Jess said "It belongs to a friend of mine. But I don't know where he is?"

Just then grunting sounds could be heard, Raymond dropped onto the track, went over to the manhole cover and pulled it off. The Doctor looked up

"Oh Hello" he said looking up "I've got a guy down here whose a bit scared give me a hand." Raymond clambered down and joined The Doctor at the base of the ladder. Together they heaved the engineer up the ladder and onto the train tracks near the station. Raymond scuttled up the ladder with The Doctor right behind him once he reached the top The Doctor looked down and the light from his torch. In its beam was something The Doctor had never expected to see in a sewer in New York. It was a crocodile over five feet long and hissing lowly "Look at you" The Doctor said smiling "What are you doing there?"

Jess joined him and looked down "Is that a crocodile?" She asked

"Not a crocodile" The Doctor explained "American Alligator, one of the most ferocious creatures the US ever produced. So what is it doing here?"

"That's it" screamed the engineer, "it attacked me and my co-workers there were loads of them"

Upon seeing the light The alligator growled and disappeared into the darkness. The Doctor returned "So there is something unusual happening in the city"

"Oh please" interrupted Abigail Smythe "I doubt if there are really alligators in the sewers of my city"

"Oh Hello" The Doctor turned to face her "Who is this?"

"I'm Abigail Smythe" she said "You are?"

"I'm The Doctor" he said

"Look" said Jess, the engineer has the letters SE written on his overalls, "SE, Smythe Enterprises. It's the same as your badge Raymond. Oh Raymond this is The Doctor, Doctor this is Raymond Webber Personal Assistant to Miss Smythe." Both Raymond and The Doctor shook hands.

"Their identical am I to understand Miss Smythe that this man is working for you?"

The engineer nodded "Smythe Enterprises look after the maintenance of the city. Electric, Water and sanitary requirements."

The Doctor nodded and went into the Tardis. "Miss Smythe, I think it would be wise that you send no-one back into the sewer drains"

"Why not?" Abigail Smythe asked "I've just seen an alligator over five feet long and from what I've heard men are dangerous down there, so don't sent anyone down there" asked he re-emerged with an unusual device in his hand it was long and cylindrical and had an ariel sticking out of the top. "Now Miss Smythe this is going to become your property, so we'd better make a move. Miss Smythe we'll talk later. Come on Jess we've got work to do." Closing and locking the Tardis doors The Doctor and Jess headed out of the station.

"What is that?" Jess asked They were standing on the pavement directly outside the station, The Doctor had pulled an unusual device from his jacket pocket. It looked like a ticket price gun with a long silver pole sticking out the top, he waved the machine around it clicked and bleeped. "Are those alligators alien?" Jess asked

The Doctor shook his head "When I was down there I smelt a definitely alien smell. The alligators may not be alien but something down there that is, according to this The Nearest Alien artefact is in… that direction and only 3-4 miles away. Come on" he put the machine back in his pocket and headed off and a brisk walk.

Abigail Smythe was sitting in the back of her big black car that was driving through the streets of New York. Raymond Webber was sitting next to her. "Alligators in the sewars" Smythe said "This is ridiculous. I wouldn't be surprised if this 'Doctor' character isn't an agent from one of my competitors. Sent in to try and ruin my empire"

"His friend is nice, young Miss Ringstead" Raymond said smiling

"Yeah" sighed Miss Smythe "Anything that wears a skirt, make up and is attractive it gets your attention instantly. We need to get rid of these gators, before they escape. Get onto the water company and tell them the flush the sewers"

"But what is The Doctor goes in there with Miss Ringstead?"

"Then I hope they can swim" she replied

.

Soon The Doctor and Jess reached the harbour withdrawing the device it click and bleeped even louder now and was pointing out to sea. "Are you seriously thinking we are fishing the Atlantic for an alien spacecraft?" Jess said

"Not the Atlantic, the pulse is coming from there" he pointed at a small piece of rock "Statten Island, now I need a boat to take us over there."

They found a boat and went over. The energy pulse was coming from the old docks. Where there were hundreds and hundreds of old boats lying on their sides on the bank or anchored in the water "The Statten Island, Tugboat Graveyard" The Doctor said quietly "A very cheerful place, I don't think. Now" for a third time he pulled the machine from his pocket and switched it clicked and bleeped even louder now "There called The Doctor, the boat pulled into on old jetty type structure Jumping off The Doctor began to run up the jetty and onto the bank" holding the machine up it began to click and bleep faster and louder. After a few minute The Doctor shouted at the top of his voice "Here it is" he walked down to a large metallic object sandwiched between an old-fashioned tugboat and what could have once been a coal barge.

Waving his machine over the edged The Doctor began to examine it. "Let's see. Well it's not a spaceship"

"Then what is it?"

"Some type of cargo carrier. But what was it carrying?"

Jess looked around it taking in the wall of dark grey metal "Doctor" she said

When The Doctor looked up Jess was pointing at a giant SE painted on the side "Oh no" groaned The Doctor "Don't tell me that Smythe Enterprises have got hold of this!"

"What would Abigail Smythe want with this?" Jess asked

"I don't know" sighed the Doctor "Now where is it" he went over to a small hatch built into the side of the container, "Using the Sonic Screwdriver" he said "I can track it's flight path and see what it was holding… hang on!"

Looked at the control panel "Medicinal Corps cargo shipment. Co-Ordinates 0.516 by 7.923 oh blimey you are a long way from home"

"Medical Corps?" Jess asked

"Human beings aren't the only race that require medicine. Now what were you carrying. Experimental Medicinal Compound. Hypro-Octaine in glucose form"

"What like Space-age Calpol?" Jess asked

The Doctor nodded "Yes but the one thing I really don't like it this part 'Experimental'"

"Why?" asked Jess

"Experimental Medicines can cause more harm than good and even cures haven't been discovered. Now what type of medicine is it!"

A series of random letters and numbers appeared "A.E.S. 251064. HANG ON A.E.S. 251064. Oh no, this is bad, very bad, very, very, very bad! Come on Jess we need to get back at once."

In her luxury office on the top floor of the Smythe Enterprises, Abigail Smythe was sitting behind her desk reading through some papers, there was a knock at the door and Raymond came in "Water Board are ready to flush the entire sewer system. But the workers refuse to go into there after what happened to that engineer that the Doctor pulled out. They refuse to go into the sewers if they think those gators are going after them"

"That is ridiculous" The boss said "There is no alligators in the sewers of New York."

"With due respect Miss Smythe, I saw one as did The Doctor"

"Yes, this Doctor. He has all the answers yet he does no action, very well if the workers won't go into the sewer I'd better send them an example. Mr. Webber get yourself a helmet, overalls, wellington boots and a lantern"

Raymond looked surprised "me! Why me Miss Smythe."

"DON'T ARGUE WEBBER!" Shouted Abigail Smythe who had stood up. "Get into the sewers and start clearing ready for flooding"

"And if I die?" Raymond asked

"Then I will being looking for a new Personal Assistant. Good Day" she replied

In a state of shock Raymond Webber left her office.

The boat skimmed across the service of the water, The Doctor was explaining quickly "A.E.S. stands for Alien Experimental Steroid. That container must have been carrying .Steroid. 251064. They tend to envolve rapid repair to bone, muscle etc. ,or it can increase a certain part of a creature's body. In the case of A.E.S. 251064. It's a mental accelerate"

"A what?" asked Jess

"It increases mental power and the growth of the brain, so if an ape was exposed to A.E.S. 251064. He could graduate with a degree in Nucler Physics, Political Economics and Law from Oxford and all in a matter of years. Abigail Smythe has been very foolish."

"You mean…" Jess began

"If Abigail Smythe found that container, branded it with SE and poured its contents into the sewers. Any organism down there could have been exposed. This means that an ordinary alligator could have been given the mental power of…"

"Oh what?"

The Doctor's face was that of extreme concern. "Of a human. And a human brain with the needs of an alligator is very unpleasant indeed"

"That is why you told Miss Smythe, to send no-one into the sewers." Jess realised

"Exactly" The Doctor replied clapping his hands together, "the question is has she done that, I bet you a steal dinner she hasn't and that there are men already walking through those sewers and storm drains walking toward impending doom"

"Raymond said that people had been disappearing all over New York. You don't think that…" The Doctor didn't need to reply a simple nod was all that she got

"How long did that container arrive on earth?"

"Well Miss Smythe would have needed a lot of time to dump the contents so about a month, maybe two, when we get back to the mainland we need to get to the Tardis and find a way to get rid of these creatures."

"Get rid of them?" Jess asked

"A.E.S. 251064. Has no known cure so the only thing we can do is move them or get rid of them. And if these disappearances are to do with the alligators exposed to A.E.S. 251064. And if they have developed a taste for human flesh then we are in trouble"

Raymond Webber now kitted out in complete overall gear was climbing down the ladder that lead from City Hall subway station, he still had Abigail Smythe's voice shouting in his ears. Reaching the Bottom he looked around the only sounds were his heavy breathing and the sound of dripping water Raymond looked around and carefully walked forward.

The Doctor and Jess ran up the pavement and into the City Hall Subway Station there on the platform was the Tardis the Doctor hurried in "Right now" he said rubbing his hands together "What have I got that can knock out a human-alligator?"

"Dynamite?" Jess asked

"No!" The Doctor said quickly "No explosives, some of these tunnels are very old and if one collapses then you could end up half the city on your head, that'll be a lot worse"

Jess stayed outside looked over and saw the man-hole cover open

"Doctor" she said

"GOT IT" Came a triumphant cry, The Doctor emerged carrying a device that looked like a Taser, he passed a second one to Jess. "Capable of firing up 14,000 volts should knock them out or severely weaken them and if long enough possible death, Now don't shoot unless they show signs of attacking ok?" Jess nodded

Both Clambered down into the sewer the Doctor had pulled out his torch again and was looking around, "is there anyone else down here?" Asked Jess

"I don't know" The Doctor admitted then he called out "Hello?"

No-one replied

Raymond heard the Doctor's call and breathed a heavy sigh of relief at least one person who he knew could help was there. Just then he sensed something was happening behind him, Spinning round Raymond saw a reptilian head coming towards him, he let out a blood-curdling scream. It was a scream that made the hairs on the back of Jess' neck stand up "Come on" shouted The Doctor together they ran down one tunnel and into another. They're feet splashing in small pools of water as they hurried along. "Come on Jess" said The Doctor "Nothing to be worried about?" suddenly a reptilian claw came out of the darkness and clamped itself on Jess' mouth.

The Doctor wheeled round and shone his torch in that direction. What he saw was incredible it was an alligator but it was standing upright "One wrong move" the creature said "And I'll rip your friend throat out with my teeth, Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm unarmed so can you release my friend." The creature did Jess scuttled over and joined the Doctor. "Now, with whom do we have the honour of addressing?" The Doctor asked

"I'm Suchus" the creature replied. Jess could see now, Suchus had the head and body of an alligator but his legs and arms were longer and his eyes were moved into the front of his head. And were a terrible bright yellow colour.

Suchus looked at them carefully. "Why have you come here?" he asked after a while

"We have heard that people have disappeared and we know what happened to you."

Suchus let out a gurgling roar "What do you mean" he snarled

"You have been exposed to an alien compound called A.E.S. 251064! It has affected your mental power so you are more intelligent, and your physical appearance has changed too so you can walk on two legs and your front legs have become arms and the paws have changed into claws and hands"

"SILENCE!" Barked Suchus "Come with me!" he marched off

"Follow him" The Doctor whispered

After a few minutes they came into a massive chamber where several sewers met there The Doctor and Jess were shown they stood in the middle with several alligators that were not in hybrid form lay on their front these didn't speak just let out low grumbling hissing. 'These must the ones that haven't been affected.'

"So is this what A.E.S. 251064 does to organisms?" asked Jess

"only those that aren't designs to be given such power" The Doctor explained "In the case of Suchus it must have fallen right on top of him this is worse than I thought"

Suchus turned to face them "Behold our leader, Rexus" A figure moved in the background. And another Reptilian walked forward in one of his clawed hands was a chain attached to the end was Raymond Webber both his hands were tied in front of him

"Raymond" said Jess

"You know him?" Suchus asked

Rexus looked at the Doctor "Who are you?" he asked

"I'm The Doctor" He walked forward and stared into Rexus' eyes, "You were once an ordinary alligator brought here you have been exposed to an alien substance called A.E.S. 251064 it has given you greater mental strength also granting you the powers of speech, thought and calculation. I need to know have you been attacking people?" Rexus nodded "Why?"

"These people are the reason why we are hear, we were born in Louisiana and Florida and were brought here to be pets, pets bought by rich men and women for their spoilt children, but once we grew too big they simply flushed us down the toilets and we developed a lifestyle in the sewers. The Humans are the enemy and they should all be destroyed. What about you?"

"I'm The Doctor, I'm not human, I protect this planet and it's people and if you fail to abandon your plan then I'll be forced to stop you"

Rexus roared with laughter, "You dare threaten us you pathetic human"

"I'm not human, I'm a Timelord" The Doctor replied "And yes I am threatening you. I understand that you suffered due to humans, but having world domination isn't the way" Rexus turned and caught the Doctor in his chest with his powerful tail, the Timelord flew through the air, hit the brick wall of the chamber and lay still.

Jess ran over to him "He's not dead" she's said "Just unconscious" Rexus and Suchus let out low bubbling laughs.

"Come my subjects" said Rexus "Let's prepare for our moment of glory as our invasion continues" slowly Rexus left followed by Suchus one-by-one the other alligators followed. With a loud bang a heavy steel door was slammed shut. Leaving the Doctor, Jess and Raymond alone.

"Ow!" groaned The Doctor, Jess knelt down beside him, he sat up massaging the back of his head "That's the last time I try to negotiate with a hostile Reptilian-Humanoid Hybrid. Anyway where have they gone?"

"They've gone to start the invasion" Jess said "Now what are we going to do!"

"Miss Smythe said she was going to flood the sewers" added Raymond

"That's it" the Doctor said triumphantly "Now this is what we do. One." He held up his thumb "We get out of here, Two." He held up his thumb and index finger "Get Miss Smythe to flood the sewers so that all the alligators that haven't been exposed to A.E.S. 251064 are flushed into the Hudson river or possibly the sea and Three." He held up his thumb, index finger and middle finger "We can use the Tasers on Suchus and Rexus. Now how do we get out of here?" They looked around the chamber was circular with slanted surface far above them "I've got an idea, Jess climb on me" The Doctor bent down and put his hands together fingers interlocking, making a stirrup, Jess put her foot in it and stepped up the sloping surface was made of concrete and Jess was able to get a clamber on "Right now you" said The Doctor Raymond like Jess put his foot in the stirrup and clambered up to join her.

Raymond leaned over the side holding out his hand "Come on Doctor!"

The Doctor bent down and turned on an old fashioned copper tap that neither Jess or Raymond had seen before, turning it on a small flow of water began to into a channel built into the stone floor, he went over to the door and banged his fist on it once… twice… a third time before scampering back and climbing up to join Jess and Raymond

Jess Looked around "There's no way out" she said

"I know" The Doctor admitted "there is only one way out and that's through the main door" There was a low thud and the door swung open Suchus entered, The Doctor pulled out his Taser,

"What are you doing up there?" he rasped

"Your going to get a shock" The Doctor explained be produced his gun and fired. A bolt of blue electricity shot out the end, Suchus turned roaring and squawking as lightening and sparks showered around the chamber, after a few minutes Suchus fell and lay still.

The Doctor, Jess and Raymond jumped down "Is he dead?" Jess asked

The Doctor nodded "I didn't want to do it but they left me no choice. His tail touched the water in the gutter when I shocked that the force hit him straight away. Now we need to get to the surface. Raymond can you flood the sewers?"

"yes" Raymond replied "As Miss Smythe's PA I have nearly as much power as her."

Together they began to run through the maze of tunnels and passageways their shoes splashing in the little pools of water, soon they reach the ladder which lead up to City Hall subway station, The Doctor raced up followed by Jess with Raymond following. The Doctor had reached the top he helped Jess up "Come on, up, up, up." He shouted. As soon as Raymond had reached the top a low hiss could be heard. Looking down they could see at least five more alligators snarling at the bottom. To the Doctor's amazement Suchus was right behind them "Thought I was dead Doctor, I think you'll find I'm a lot stronger than that" he began to climb the ladder

"Raymond get on the phone" The Doctor began "And tell your friends to start flooding." Suchus was only a few feet away his clawed hands grabbing the metal rungs of the ladder.

Just then there was a rushing sound and gallons and gallons of water came sweeping along it rose up the shaft causing Suchus to fall into the raging torrent that cascaded below him. He fell backwards and was gone from view. The Doctor grabbed the manhole cover and brought it down on top of the shaft with a loud clang.

"Well That's it!" smiled Raymond

The Doctor shook his head "what about Rexus?"

"Wasn't he flushed away with the others?" Raymond asked

"You forget!" The Doctor explained "Rexus has a higher intelligence and has almost superhuman strength. He probably survived, last of his kind. Propably carrying on with his invasion"

"But one of him against an entire city?" Raymond asked

"There is a way" The Doctor said "Why bother trying to take the whole city when you can start with a business that owns nearly 75%"

"Smythe Enterprises!" said Jess

"Exactly" The Doctor replied "she may not know it yet but Miss Smythe is in great danger. Raymond how far is it to the main building of SE?"

"Only seven or eight blocks away, that's why she wanted to buy this place is so near"

"Seven or eight blocks" The Doctor repeated "we could be there is five-ten minutes if we run. Come on" he clambered onto the platform, passed the Tardis and up the stairs.

Night had descended over New York and in her office at the head of Smythe Enterprises. Abigail Smythe was sitting at her desk, she had actually fallen asleep with her head resting on the desk top, just then a sudden jolt woke her up she looked around and saw several scratches on the polished wood. Unseen by her a reptilian tail was sliding into the dark. "Hello?" she called out "is there anybody there?" she asked, just then a claw reached out and pulled her in.

All three were running down the pavements and across zebra crossings weaving in and out of yellow coloured taxis. And towards the shiny modern steel and glass building that was the headquarters of Smythe Enterprises. "How did Rexus get in?" Jess asked

"Look" called The Doctor, looking over to one side they saw a man hole with its cover removed "After hours, everyone gone home. Right when we get in Jess your with me, Raymond dial 911 and ask for the NYPD and an ambulance, then join us. Where is Miss Smythe's office?"

"Top Floor" Raymond explained. Using his sonic screwdriver, he managed to unlock the door and they dashed into the entrance hall, The Doctor and Jess headed over to the nearby lift poking the tip of his sonic screwdriver into the lift controls they began moving upwards.

After a few minutes they reached the top floor, "Come on" said the Doctor.

They rushed into her office. But the office was empty "Miss Smythe, Are you here?"

A muffled sound came from behind them turning slowly The Doctor saw Rexus with his claw over Miss Smythe's mouth "Rexus, Let Miss Smythe go"

"So you still dare to face me Doctor!"

"Yes I will! There are some here who dare think that Miss Abigail Smythe, does not deserve to live. After all she found the alien container and tipped its contents of A.E.S. 251064 down the drain, where it landed ontop of two ordinary alligators that mixture caused massive transformations in them. But one thing that didn't be affected was their memory, what would a Humanoid/Reptile Hybrid want with the head of the biggest co-operation in New York, just because she made you the creature that you are?"

"It doesn't make any sense, unless there was something to do with you two in the past"

"What do you mean?" Jess asked

"Remember what Rexus and Suchus said that were originally brought here as pets, before being released into the sewers when you got too big."

"I don't know what you mean?" Abigail Smythe croaked.

"You had a baby alligator when you were a little girl, and Rexus here remembers you. You may have aged, as has he but his memory is as sharp as a knife. Rexus" The Doctor said sternly "I ask you this let Miss Smythe go, and never try to invade this planet"

"I have Suchus and the rest of my kind behind me" Rexus growled

"Suchus is dead" The Doctor replied "The Rest of your kind are now washed out into the salty water of the Atlantic, I very much doubt if they'd be able to survive"

Rexus pushed Abigail Smythe off and let out a loud bellowing noise. The Doctor ran forward and tackled Rexus around the middle the two staggered around the office, Rexus' tail swung and smashed a massive floor-to-celing into, cold night air came rushing in. Rexus picked up the Doctor and threw him across the room, The Doctor landed heavily "Blimey that hurt" he croaked

Rexus turned slowly around and began to move menacingly towards Jess and Miss Smythe, suddenly the lift door opened and Raymond Webber entered he has both tasers in his hand and opened fire two bolts of electric blue lightening that seems to encase Rexus who yelled and roared with pain, "Here hold this" said Raymond passing the guns to Jess he walked over and pushed hard. Rexus fell back through the window locked in a deadly embrace with Raymond as they both plummeted towards the ground.

Jess ran to the window and saw both Rexus and Raymond lying motionless far below.

The road outside the headquarters of Smythe Enterprises was total and utter chaos there were police cars, ambulances, fire engines and even some black SUVs that The Doctor said belonged to the FBI.

The Doctor, Jess and Abigail Smythe had all given statements The Doctor had said that he was a British Investment Banker and that Jess was his secretary, they had flown from London to negotiate with Miss Smythe in the world of Investing and expanding Smythe Enterprises. After all that they had done The Doctor had said sternly that the least Miss Smythe could do was back their story up.

Soon they were allowed to go The Doctor and Jess were walking down the steps at the front of the building just as two paramedics were carrying the covered body of Raymond Webber into the back of a big black car "Poor chap" sighed The Doctor "Very brave and charming, and he gave his life to save us." The Doctor winced slightly and was holding his ribs "Are you alright?" Jess asked

"I'm Fine" The Doctor insisted "Rexus wasn't exactly weak he was able to throw a six ft man across a room, Come on let's go." The Doctor turned to go but Jess went back and whispered something to one of the policemen he nodded and walked inside Jess happily skipped down and joined The Doctor "What did you say?" he asked

Jess smiled "watch" the very policeman that Jess had been speaking to now emerged with Abigail Smythe in handcuffs

They reached City Hall subway station and The Doctor unlocked The Tardis "I told the policeman that Miss Smythe had been dumping illegal substances down the New York Sewer system that had resulted in Rexus taking the shape that we saw him in. The evidence won't stick, but she may have to pay the fine, But Rexus won't that change history?"

"Nah" The Doctor replied "There have been stories of Alligators in the sewers of New York since the 1930s it'll propably be written off as an urban legend"

Jess sniffed and the Doctor could see that there were tears in her eyes "I can't believe he sacrificed himself!" she sobbed

The Doctor nodded sadly "I know" he said putting his arms around her. "he was a nice guy. At least know Miss Smythe will probably be less driven by greed and might even become more human" together they went inside, The Tardis engines growled into life and the blue lamp on the top began to flash and it dematerialised.

As the Tardis slowly faded away down by the railway tracks a low bubbling his could be heard coming from the nearby sewer.


End file.
